Kind Big Brother one shot
by MeguMegane-san
Summary: Being born weak and fragile, all she could do was to rely on her kind big brother. From the moment the sun rises up slowly to be replaced by the moon when it gets dark. Her world is tiny but she didn't mind. He is always with her. After all, all she needed is him. He is everything to her as she is to him. (warning Vanilla incest lemon. This is a NarukoxNaruto fic. Cover not mine.)


**Hello Everyone!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for LoverOfArtemis for betareading this one shot. Thank you very much for your help.**

 **Warning this is an Incest/vanilla/ lemon fanfic. If you don't mind the pairing please enjoy and if you don't then please enjoy too.**

 **I hope you guys like it and support. Review, fav, follow is appreciated.**

 **p.s. (A shameful insert from the author) to those who are familiar with me (Shameful Plugin, Please give chance to read my other fic too if you liked this one.) I'll update on the running fic within a couple of weeks. Please continue your support. I'm sorry for the delay update. )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just the little sister oc**

* * *

Her brother was kind person. Despite everyone's harsh treatment, he chooses a dream to protect Konoha and prove himself worthy of their trust. He is a believer. A strong person who stands up straight and ready to face any kind of problem the world would give.

Unlike him, she was born different. Born so weak the air was like poison for her to breathe, blue summer sky eyes that couldn't see and pale skin that would burn within the sun's gentle rays within a matter of seconds and a frail body that could barely stand by herself. She relies to him almost every day.

From the moment she wakes up, he would assist her in a sitting position to be spoon-fed. He would be the one to bathe and dress her up with the kimonos they receive from the Sandaime. She prefers it that normal clothes. It doesn't restrict her frail movements and best of all, how her brother would complement her in a kimono. With the little time left, her brother would sat behind her and place her in his lap to read books that she wanted him to read. After that, he would leave to meet his teammates under a care of a matroness and wait for him patiently until he's finally home.

Then at night, he'll repeat their morning routine and dress her up in her soft satin night dress. He then would place her in his lap and would tell her what his team did the entire day. She would laugh and listen to his stories never getting bored. He always makes sure that she feels safe in his warm embrace. But before they call it a day and sleep side by side, they would do something special time to time.

Her brother was born with a high quantity of chakra and the fact that he has the mighty Kyuubi sealed inside him didn't counted to that fact. He was born with unlimited gifts. Even though he still wasn't aware of it, she does. But that wasn't the problem. The Kyuubi might have been sealed inside her brother but that doesn't mean she's not part of it. In order for the seal to be kept maintained and effective it needed her chakra. But unlike him, she was born unlucky to have small undeveloped chakra coils. It was hard for her to maintain the seal which is why her health was paying the price. In order to prevent the seal from taking it on her lifespan, she needed someone to supply her that chakra. But not just any chakra.

"Onii-sama...onii-sama" she couldn't breathe. It felt good. Intoxicating and she needed more. "Ahhh...Onii-sama..I want...I want more." She moaned quivering from his touches to his kisses. She could feel the rushing flow of chakra lumps entered her body through her mouth each time his tongue caresses hers'. She could only mutter soft spoken words between their breaths as lumps of chakra passes through her mouth.

Kissing was another way to transmit chakra to another person. She needed his in order to live. But he was getting stronger and stronger. He was a growing teen. His body is a child's body. His voice is getting deeper and deeper, strong lean muscles and growing hormones. Her body couldn't keep up with him to the point where his deep affectionate kisses wasn't enough from time to time. It was frustrating and she hated it. She didn't want to admit. Maintaining the seal was the only thing that she could do. It pained her knowing that the she was failing to do her task. So she had no choice. There was a last resort. But doing the deed with him was a taboo itself. He was her only brother, elder twin to be exact, born right after him. Living a life as an orphan with him and bearing the seal together. It was a sin to do it. It wasn't that she was against it. She would do anything for him. She doesn't mind losing her innocence for her beloved brother.

"Imouto..."he whispered so close into her ear. His breath was warm and it tickled her. "Just a little more. No need to be aggressive. I am willing to give you as much as you want. His warm hands slipped inside her night dress and tugged her soaking underwear. His lips locked with hers exploring her mouth with his wet slick tongue. It was intoxicating. Her heart was racing. She didn't even have the will to challenge his dominant actions.

She felt a string of saliva drop from the side of her mouth when he parted their lips. She heard him chuckled lightly as she pouted. His arms left her body when the bed began to wobble a bit before he returned to her again without the presence of his shirt and was welcomed once more this time with his bare and lean chest. His arms positioned themselves to her sides, and lips returning once again to hers' happily welcoming the familiar foreign wet muscle.

Her brother was never shy how bold and dominant he is. He would start from the sweetest nips from his lips to make her comfortable then pries her mouth with a bite on her lower lip to gain entrance. And from that point, his sly pleasurable actions would start. She would turn into a pile of soft limbs under him. Warm rough hands slowly sliding inside her nightgown to massage her waist with a circular motion, and kisses slowly traveling from her lips to her earlobe down to the base of her neck. Basking it with butterfly kisses before biting her nape earning himself a breathy moan. She felt her brother's smirk with satisfaction. His lips brushed the mark and felt his tongue trailed the teeth marks he left.

"Aah... onii-sama" she moaned. She cannot deny it felt oddly good and it left her satisfying. Everything he's doing to her. From his touches to his kisses, she was struggling to keep up with him. Despite the little protest sprouting in the corner of her mind to for a slow development, her brother prefers it fast and intense, so she let him. For now, the only thing that she could do with her delicate small fingers clutching the soft minty locks of her brother.

"Imouto" his kisses began to move down. Lips slowly making way to one of her mounds with the other was being played with his hand. She felt his wet hot tongue against her skin. Lapping and sucking her undeveloped breast. She could only tremble and shroud against him. She was so sensitive. She was breathing hard as her head went blank against the pleasure.

"Onii-sama..." She lamented on the fact that she can't see her brother. What he looks like and what is her facial expression right now. She was dying in pleasure and is too lost in the world of ecstasy. She wanted to see. To be able to walk and move as she please. To support him. She also wanted to bring him pleasure. With the little words she knows, she tried to describe this feeling she had. Happiness? Yes, but it wasn't the right word. It felt good. Pleasurable. Is that even a word? Her thought was thrown out of the window when she felt him tug her nipple with his teeth and lapped again as he ran his tongue across her breast. She could only moan. It felt so good. She loves him. Tenderly and wholly.

He then switched to the other mound as she felt his fingers rubbing her to the most sensitive part of her body. She jerked upwards and gasped. His fingers were playing with her sensitive folds. She could only mutter his name, repeatedly and tightening her grip on his hair. He continued the activity and slowly, a finger went inside her. In out. In out it went. Slowly and gently. She trembled and moaned. She can feel something trickling down from her inner thigh coming from the place he kept on stroking her. It was cold and liquid-like. She hopes it wasn't pee. She doesn't want him to see her pee herself in front of him.

"Onii-sama wait-!nyaahh!" His finger moved quickly. Quickly and satisfyingly. Her head wasn't working anymore as she was focusing into his fingers entering and exiting deep within her lower body. She no longer cared if it was pee or sweat. Something was building inside of her and in any moment now, it will explode. He kissed her again. Intensely as he continued the activity as he slid another finger inside of her.

She broke her brother's kiss and trashed her head against the pillows below her head. It kept on building up. Something was boiling inside of her. But she couldn't do anything. She could only concentrate how her brother is aggressively petting her insides. She could only moan and beg to her brother. Muttering his name over and over again like a broken voice recorder.

"Onii-sama!Onii-sama!ahhh~~~I can't!I can't!I can't!I can't!-Nyaa!" his fast paced fingers violating her mercilessly until she felt a tight knot snapped inside of her. She sat up and arched her back against him with his fingers still deep inside her curled towards him. Her body stretched burying her brother's face between the valley of her breasts with her fingers tightly clutching his spiky half-soaked hair. Her mouth gulping for air before she fell to the mattress panting like her life depends on it. Like a bomb that had just exploded. She loves it so much yet felt slightly shameful how fast she admitted it to herself.

Gently, his fingers left inside of her and she immediately felt his absence. She can't move as she kept on twitching under him. She was exhausted but knowing him, he wouldn't stop when they already done the deed this far. She felt the mattress moved as her brother crept closer to her. Undressing the wrinkled nightgown settled above her chest and put it somewhere she no longer cared where.

"Imouto..."something brushed lightly between her thighs. It was hard and hot. Playing with her violated sensitive folds sliding it up and down. He lowered to her and kissed her lovingly. Like a lover would to his beloved. A husband to his wife. Slow and romantic. He let her tongue dance with his as one of his hand held her cheek and the other supporting her back. "You're so beautiful." He whispered between their kiss with his husky deep voice.

Her heart shot up from his compliment and wrapped her arms around his neck. Enjoying the kiss and savoring her brother's unique taste. Now that she mentioned it, it wasn't really that bad. It was not salty or sweet. It had a balanced delicious taste that she can't describe what it was-she wasn't sure but she can't stop kissing him until they're out of breath and continue again. She could have sworn he brushed his teeth before doing their 'activity' and yet she could still slightly taste the ramen that he had before returning home. She felt herself smirked against his lips. Her brother really loves ramen.

Their lips parted once again and felt him panting for air above her. He kisses her temples as his hands began to slide down to each of her thighs. Stroking them as he positioned himself to her opening. With one last kiss, he buried himself fully inside of her with one slide.

She gasps with satisfaction. He was deep inside her. Much deeper than his fingers. He was stiff and big as she remembered. Nope. He was much bigger than the last time. When was that again? She can't recall as her brain began to melt when he started moving inside of her.

Slow but firm. Enjoying the sensation as he would slide out of her and burying his hard hot shaft once again repeating the process. He lowered to her and kissed her. Her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her chin, to her neck. Slowly taking up the pace as he positioned himself comfortable against her. Panting and sweating. His sloppy kisses showering her neck while her hand on his hair with the other one wrapped around his torso.

He sat up straight as he accelerated the slow pace. Slamming himself inside of her earning himself a cry coming out of her mouth. The bed rocked and creaked. She could hear him mutter some words she couldn't understand. Her legs settled to his shoulders. His hands maneuvered to her hips slamming her repeatedly into his abdomen burying his shaft deeper inside of her. He was overcome with cranial instincts, she could tell. He was no longer the gentle brother she had. But that made her loved him even more. That would mean she was giving him pleasure. She was making him feel good.

"Onii-onii-sama...do-ah!feel good?nyaa~~" she intended to ask him with a complete sentence but it came out of her chopped and panting for air.

"Yes..."he answered. "You feel so good, imouto." He growled. He was losing it and that made her happy. His chakra penetrated her body, filling up the absence of the energy inside her. Swiftly and pleasurable. Wave after wave he penetrated her feeling the familiar tight noose building inside of her. She squirmed under him as she felt her body matching his rhythm. She heard him growled and moaned with satisfaction. Both too lost to think what was right or wrong.

"Onii-sam-"

"Say my name." He growled loudly. He stopped his movement and turned her around. She didn't complain as he withdraws and grabbed her hips to thrust his stone-hard thing inside of her body as if he didn't change her position. "Say it." He growled lowly in her ear giving her another hard thrust making her moan in the highest octave as she could.

"Naruto-nii-nya!" She was punished with another hard deep thrust as if she gave him a wrong answer. He grabbed both of her wrists and gave her another full thrust.

"SAY IT!" He demanded louder.

"NARUTO!" She screamed. Louder as he slam right into her. His brother let go one of her wrist and held her hips guiding her body to the exact meeting point of their movement. His shaft dove deeper and deeper inside her. Her body swayed as he clutching her wrist and switched to her forearm with a couple of dives.

"Naruto!Nawuto!-Nawuto!-Nawu-ahh!-Ahh! ah!" Her brother grabbed her torso and placed her into a sitting position with his arms wrapped below her chest. Her body obeyed and rammed her hips repeatedly to his stiff twitching thing. She moaned and screamed his name. The pleasure, the intoxication, and his heat, she loves it. She has no idea what her face look like right now. Was she drooling? She can't tell. Her head and her body wanted more. She wanted more of him.

She felt his finger brushed her pearl and squirmed in his embrace. He didn't stop and played with her. He grunted burying his head into the crook of her neck. He held her tightly as he danced with her in perfect tune. He purred and kissed her sweet spot right under her ear before biting her nape again. She cried and trembled. That felt very satisfying.

"Ahh" he moaned next to her ear. His grip was still tight even though their pace decreased and turns into a much more antagonizing deep dives. "Imouto..."he moaned he rammed her hips into his making her gasp. His tongue ran to his bite mark and kissed her ear as he gives her another full deep thrust. "You're so tight. Feel...good" he moaned between their lips as they made way to hers. "More..." he whispered.

And then she felt it. She can't see but she knows what it is. She quivered and trembled under his pressure. His chakra oozed and invaded her system in large number of waves. It was still his, but something was not right. He met her lips again and pried them open. He allowed her to enter his cavern and found two canine teeth below and above inside him as she ran her tongue inside of his mouth. His taste changed from the slight taste of ramen to a metallic taste which she can't tell.

His tongue began to push her away and invaded hers giving her absolutely no time to breathe. He was getting impatient and so was she. The tight is almost going to break and she has no time to think anymore. She wanted to be relieved away from the tight knot that kept on getting tighter inside her.

She broke their kiss and concentrated herself into her movements. She already had enough chakra from him but she wanted more. She wanted to be relieved. Their bodies met and rammed into each other. Wave after wave of pleasure it was finally building up as they quicken the pace again. Finally after a final thrust, her body squirmed against his embrace as she welcomed his hot stuff inside of her. It was boiling inside her. It made her felt full and heavy after being relieved from the aching pleasure. It left the twins both catching their breath with sweat trickling down from their bare bodies

Slowly, he withdraws and laid her down into the mattress. She was exhausted and tired. She felt good still sensitive and alive. He gave her as many chakra she wanted leaving her very satisfied.

"I'm sorry" he caressed her cheek as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She was puzzled. Her brother left her satisfied. He made her feel good. Why was he apologizing to her?

"Why?"

Her brother lay beside her and gathered her tiny frame into his warm embrace. He kissed bother of her temples before nuzzling his head against her hair. "I was too rough on you." his head withdraw as he asked in a worried tone. "do you...are you angry?"

Against the darkness, she can't see him. She was born blind with a fragile body in need of his assistance to live everyday. Life was unfair for her but she doesn't hate it. Life gave her him. She was his only world and anchor to this world. Why would she be angry at him?

"No. It felt good." Her hand made its way to his cheek as she replied. She felt him tightening his embrace and buried his head into her chest.

"Good." he sighed. "I don't want you to hate me. You're my world imouto. My person." he murmured.

She smiled as her arms made its way to his head and brought him closer to her body. She felt happy. She may not be blessed with a reliable body but it gave her a brother who was always there for her.

"Don't ever leave me, Noriko." he whispered before he fell into his deep slumber.

"hmn...Noriko will always be here. Naruto-niisama." her finger combing his hair as she felt him nudge and kissed her temples before unwrapping her hands from his shoulders.

"Nii-sama?" She felt shuffle then once again towering her with his body. But this time something was different. Before she could ask him again, two arms gently parted her thighs and felt a slick lick from her sensitive folds.

"Hiyaah!-Nii..sama!"Despite the strong urge to close her legs, they were being pinned by her beloved brother.

"Noriko… Sorry… you're just so cute I can't help myself." Her brother nipped her pearl before he inserted a finger into her hole.

"But-"

"Noriko…. You don't have to worry." His brother began to climb up to her and gave her a sweet kiss before whispering something to her ear.

"Onii-chan will make you very happy."

The next morning, they went back to normal as if the activity didn't happen. He continued his brotherly duties to her before he left under a care of a matroness. The whole day she would wait for him to come back to greet him home. It was another ordinary day for the twins. Nothing has change and her brother made sure it stays just like that.


End file.
